A Little Fun
by Saylorspizza
Summary: Pyrrha and Weiss decide to have a bit of risky fun one day.


"Come on Pyrrha, pleeaaassseeeee?" Weiss gave the best puppy dog eyes she could, clasping her hands around one of Pyrrha's.

"I don't know Weiss….it seems rather, risky…" The redhead looked away, she wanted to say yes for multiple reasons, but the risk concerned her slightly. What if they were caught? What if it was too loud?

"That's why I'll be with you all day! To make sure nothing goes wrong!" The heiress smiled, giving her girlfriend a loving kiss, trying to reassure her. "Trust me Pyrrha, nothing will go wrong."

Pyrrha bit her lip, looking down to her girlfriend, a sigh coming from her throat as a smile danced across her lips, nodding. "Fine, fine, you win."

Weiss let out a squeak as she smiled wide and hugged Pyrrha tightly, the short girl nuzzling into the redhead's neck, placing a kiss on it. "You won't regret this Pyrrha! I'll make sure you enjoy it!"

Pyrrha smiled and nodded, wrapping her arms around Weiss's hips and giving her a kiss. Things were going well and Pyrrha fully trusted her, "We'll start tomorrow. Tonight, I just want to cuddle."

The heiress nodded to her girlfriend and the two of them quickly changed into some pajamas, Weiss in her usual gown style night wear while Pyrrha was sporting red shorts and tank top, the deep crimson popping from the canvas of her skin. Weiss just loved how Pyrrha looked in her pajamas, her emerald eyes sparkling and shining in the artificial light of the dorm room. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before the two of them broke into a laugh, smiles on their faces as they laid down in the bed, cuddling up to the other's body. Weiss was facing Pyrrha and placed another kiss on her lips, her arms encircling around Pyrrha's body to keep the two of them close as they slept.

"I love you Pyrrha."

"I love you too Weiss." The redhead stroked Weiss's hair as the two of them slowly drifted into sleep.

The next morning Pyrrha had awoken to find the bed empty save for her, Weiss was nowhere to be seen. She furrowed her brow at her missing lover as she sat up, scanning the small room for any traces of the heiress; Weiss was usually never up before Pyrrha and the times that she was it was only a few minutes before her.

A voice from behind her startled the redhead as she turned around to find Weiss standing there, already dressed and smiling down to her. "Morning there sleepy." Weiss teased.

"Morning Weiss," Pyrrha's sentence is interrupted by a yawn, "what got you up so early?"

"Well, I did have to get a few things set up for today's event!"

Pyrrha nodded her head sleepily, swaying a bit as she stretched out her limbs, arching her back and hearing a few pops from it as she slowly started to get out of bed, only to be stopped by Weiss.

"Oh no, you're staying right there. It'll be easier this way." Weiss had a hand on Pyrrha's chest, coaxing her to lie back down on the soft bed. The heiress turned to the night stand and grabbed a little device; it was pink and small, something that could be easily concealable. There was a small little end, a bit like an egg in shape, but small and thinner. Connected to it via a small chord was a small box, small enough to fit in her palm. "Don't worry," Weiss smiled and kissed Pyrrha, "no one will see it." Weiss moved to the foot of the bed, getting on and crawling up to Pyrrha's waist, her warm hands slowly starting to slide the redhead's shorts off. The dorm's air was cold on her exposed skin and Pyrrha shivered a bit, Weiss smiling and kissing her again, teasing near her inner thighs before she slid her panties off, exposing Pyrrha's most vulnerable place.

"It's just as cute as always~." Weiss cooed, a finger slowly tracing the outside of it as Pyrrha's breath caught, her back arching slightly at the sudden, unexpected sensation. Weiss giggled at her girlfriend's reaction, giving a few more teasing strokes of her finger before bringing her tongue to them, licking the opening. Pyrrha's eyes widened at the surprise of feeling Weiss's tongue, her hands going to grip at the heiress's hair softly yet tight enough to be felt. Weiss licked and kissed all over Pyrrha's opening, her hands sneaking up to start to slowly and teasingly run her fingers over and near her sex. Pyrrha gripped her girlfriend's hair tightly; her breathing deep and coming in sporadic bursts.

Weiss loved how Pyrrha's body moved and squirmed under her ministrations, her tongue going to flick her clit, teasing her before the limb dived right into her opening, savoring the gasps and slight moans coming from Pyrrha. Weiss moved the small pink bullet up to Pyrrha's slit, rubbing the plastic object to let her fluids coat it, making it easier to slide in, the entirety of it going in quickly, almost as if Pyrrha's insides sucked it in.

"There we are~." Weiss smiled, moving away from Pyrrha, her hand still holding onto the small remote control for the bullet, turning it up to the lowest setting, watching Pyrrha's eyes widen in sudden surprise, a moan vibrating out. Weiss took a stretch band from the nightstand and moved it up Pyrrha's leg so that when she let it contract it held the small power supply to the bullet. "Now remember, you can't touch yourself at all~." She teased and held the wireless remote in her hand, fingers touching the button, caressing it, making it look like she was about to turn it up a bit already.

Pyrrha laid there, panting as her chest heaved with her breathes, eyes closed in pleasure as she bit her lip. Eventually she managed to overcome the urge to just lay there and let the device work its magic, getting out of bed and starting to search for clean clothes, the vibrations in her faint and not audible in the slightest, though with each second another spike of pleasure went through her spine.

"This'll be in all day?"

"All day, but don't worry, I'll be right at your side all day too!"

Pyrrha smiled and gave a nod, giving Weiss a hug as the two of them grabbed their school materials and headed out for class, the mob of students low as it was still quite early, most people still sleeping and getting ready. The couple made their way to their first class, a rather large room with a desk in the front with a rather large board on the front wall. There were pictures tacked all around the walls, most of them were of historical events: ends of wars, peace treaties, ruined buildings, conferences between nations on border disputes, even some of the famous hunters and huntresses and their famous kills. There was only one other person in the classroom, a green-haired professor called Oobleck, or, as Weiss was corrected earlier, doctor Oobleck.

The two took their seats and began to converse about things, just talking and enjoying each other's company until people started to flow in the room, each taking their respective seats around the room and filling the large hall. After everyone had sat down Oobleck began to introduce today's lesson. Pyrrha was listening with intent, taking notes as Weiss seemed to just relax today, her hand on the remote in her pocket. She looked over to Pyrrha who then looked back to her, a smirk forming on Weiss's lips as she turned the intensity up a few notches then turning it back down to just one above what she was originally at. With the sudden intensity change Pyrrha's eyed widened as she had to fight hard to suppress the urge to moan, gripping on her pencil harder as her face began to turn a shade of red, slightly resembling a pink rose on her cheeks. Weiss smiled at Pyrrha's reaction and gave her girlfriend's thigh a squeeze, winking to her.

This repeated all throughout the day, Weiss making sure to watch Pyrrha's face every time she touched the dial, savoring the quiet noises she made along with the faces she had to suppress. Weiss loved it and she could tell that Pyrrha loved it too, at one point promising to get Weiss back for this tonight which made the heiress's heart race with excitement.

At the end of all their classes Pyrrha was on the maximum setting for the bullet as her face was continuously flushed just as red as her hair. The two of them made a straight for their dorms, quickly getting into the small room and locking the door behind them, their bodies pressed together as they shared hungry, passionate kisses, both of them getting into the mood easily as their bodies grind together, Weiss's hands gripping at Pyrrha's hips, the red head moving her hands all around Weiss's body, roaming every inch and pulling at her clothes.

Weiss gasped, "Oh no, I still need to get you off~." The heiress smirked and pushed Pyrrha to the bed and had her body lay down on it. Weiss moved her head in between the red head's thighs as she caressed them lovingly, kissing the exposed skin as her fingers started to find and pull off Pyrrha's clothing. The skirt was the first article to be slipped off, Weiss's fingers tracing along Pyrrha's thighs, tracing the outlined muscles as she slowly started to get closer and closer to her target, playing with Pyrrha how a cat would a mouse.

Weiss teased her partner for a little longer, finally taking the waistband of Pyrrha's panties in her mouth, tugging at it lightly and playfully before she pulled them off in a fluid motion. The heiress took a second to stare at her lover's sex, smirking as she slowly brought her lips to her mid thighs, licking and kissing her way to Pyrrha's mound, the wire still connecting the bullet to the power source. Weiss touched up against Pyrrha's wet entrance before she dove right in, her hands going to open up her lips and her tongue starting to lick her. Her tongue gave long, slow licks up the entire length of Pyrrha's sex, letting the tip of her organ flick at the hard pleasure button which sent chills of pleasure down Pyrrha's spine.

"Gah~! W-Weiss!" Pyrrha moaned out as the dual sensations of Weiss's affection and the vibration of the bullet driving the red head insane. She could feel her orgasm surging closer, the wall of pleasure rising inside of her, ready to slam down at any time. Pyrrha grabbed the heiress's hair tightly as her back arched suddenly, her insides contracting and squeezing down on the bullet inside of her, a wave of juices flowing out and onto Weiss's face and in her mouth.

The two took a second to pant and catch their breathes, Weiss taking the time to clean off her face, a smirk still plastered on her face, finally reaching down to shut off the bullet, slipping the pink device out of Pyrrha and setting it on the night stand next to the bed. Pyrrha then promptly grabbed Weiss and pulled her down next to her, a small, devious smirk on her face as she went in to kiss the heiress, not waiting for a response as she nibbled on her lips, teasingly pulling at them. Weiss gasped and pushed their bodies together, her arms moving to embrace Pyrrha tightly. Pyrrha started at Weiss's clothes now, not being gentle as she just about tore them off, exposing her pale, perfect skin. Pyrrha smiled to her, a hand snaking down Weiss's thigh to reach her ass, the perky and tight cheeks looking absolutely tantalizing. Her hand quickly went to reach Weiss's wetness, feeling around the lips and the slick opening, the heiress gasping at the sudden feeling.

"A-Aah! You little sneak!" Weiss gasped and gripped at Pyrrha, her back arching slightly at the pleasure spiking through her, the hand on her pulling her panties off rather roughly.

Pyrrha smirked and teased around Weiss's sex for a bit longer, a finger finally slowly sliding in, the tight confines squeezing on the digit. She moved it around and pushed it farther, going right to the knuckle as Weiss held onto her body tightly, gasping and giving quiet moans into her ear.

"You like it huh~? I think it's time I paid you back for today." Pyrrha whispered into her ear, her finger starting to pump painfully slow inside of Weiss, the digit moving around as another one joined in on the fun. Pyrrha moved her head down to start to suckle and lick on Weiss's breasts, the petite mounds rather sensitive as Weiss tried to suppress a moan. Pyrrha giggled as she continued to suckle and nibbled on the small buds, her fingers starting to thrust rather quickly now, her thumb constantly on Weiss's clit, the button being continuously stimulated.

Weiss gripped at Pyrrha's flowing locks of crimson as her body was assaulted with pleasure, the sensations quaking through her. She pressed Pyrrha into her body, giving her full access to every and any part of her body. Pyrrha nibbled and pulled at Weiss's nipples, looking up and leaving the small buds before going up to her collarbone. She always loved that part of Weiss, how defined it was and how tasty it looked. Pyrrha licked her lips before going in to nibbled and kiss at Weiss's collarbone, her teeth gently pulling at the skin on the jutting bone, playfully and teasingly leaving lite bite marks, nothing that would stick.

While Weiss was distracted with her nibbles on her collarbone Pyrrha added yet another one of her fingers into Weiss hot tunnel, the heiress giving a loud moan as she felt the third finger push into her, she was in heaven and Pyrrha was her angel, knowing exactly where to touch her. The skillful fingers danced around inside of Weiss, rubbing and massaging her walls inside, looking around for the special spot that Pyrrha knew would make Weiss scream. After a couple of seconds of searching she found it, pressing down on the spot and Weiss letting out a rather loud moan, her grip tightening and her back arching. Weiss's breaths were now pants as she was getting close to losing all control, groaning with each movement of Pyrrha's fingers and her mouth. Pyrrha smirked and increased her speed, wanting to hear Weiss reach her climax, a devilish smirk on her face as she backed off her collarbone, looking right into her face. She wanted to see her face when she came.

Weiss gasped and moaned, feeling her pleasure skyrocket as it all came crashing down on her, her body convulsing in Pyrrha's arms, her insides squeezing and dumping her juices on Pyrrha's hand and the bed, her back arched and her face contorted in absolute bliss. Her body continued to twitch as she panted, trying to catch her breath, slumping down on Pyrrha's body, breathing heavy and fast.

"Dust Pyrrha, I…can never get…over how good you…are." Weiss's sentence was broken up between breaths, her lungs clawing for air as she leaned in and hugged her lover tightly.

"And I can never get over how much I love your face when you climax~," Pyrrha replied in a singsong voice, moving her drenched hand to her mouth to clean up, licking the fluids off her skin, "also can't get over how good you taste~."

The two smiled to each other, kissing and cuddling their naked bodies, holding the other close as they both came down from their sexual high. The room grew quiet as they just held each other, not saying a word until Pyrrha spoke up once more.

"I think we should do this more often, it was fun! But….I think you should wear it next~."

Weiss nodded as a blush formed on her face, the idea itself getting her a bit excited, Pyrrha snickering a bit as she felt Weiss's excitement.

"Ready for round two already? Good, cause I'm just getting started~."


End file.
